Family Secrets
by LB Gregory
Summary: Everyone has family secrets. Director Shepard didn't expect her's to come walking into her office, with an odd murder case, a letter from a dead man, and a minidirector additude to boot!
1. What's with the Mysterious Redheads?

Family Secrets

LB Gregory

Rating: T

Summary: "Why didn't you tell me about your family?"

Disclaimer: Sadly…I don't own…I wish

A/N: Okay, so my muse came back from Tahiti (It took so long b/c she had to go through customs…) And when I heard the line from PROBIE, She hit me upside the head. The conversation went as follows:

PYE: smack

LB: OW! What was that for?

PYE: To get you to pay attention. I have an idea for a story

LB: Can it wait? I'm watchin' NCIS…

PYE: smack

LB: OW! Would you STOP IT????

PYE: It's about NCIS.

LB: Hold on…commercial Okay, I'm listening

PYE: About Jen's family…

LB: OH! Cool! I think I'll Show comes back on Wait.

And that's how it came to be! I hope you'll enjoy!

…

…

…

When Jethro Gibbs came into work that morning, there was already someone waiting for the elevator. Usually, around this time everyone was already there, so he had some time to himself. But not today. Dressed in Jeans, a grey polo shirt, and a Navy Blue tank top, stood a girl around 15. The second thing Gibbs noticed, was that she had red hair. Around shoulder length, it was parted so that her bangs hung just over her left eye. She didn't seem to notice Gibbs yet, but stood in front of the elevator rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. She wasn't carrying anything, and Gibbs could only guess that the several bags by the metal detector were hers.

The elevator dinged, and the girl was the first in. it was then she noticed that he was there. "Hello." She said simply. "Hi." The special agent replied in turn, pressing a button. Boy, this kid was talkative. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting. You?"

"Uh…I work here."

She looked at him, in an examining way. "I can tell."

"You can? How?"

To this, the girl grinned. "You don't have one of these." She held up the visitor's pass, "Obviously know where you are going…and walked into the building with that." She pointed to the coffee. Gibbs nodded, "Good." She shrugged, looking up at the floor numbers. "Never take anything for granted." She said, simply. That made Gibbs stop, and look at her. She turned. "What?"

"Nothing."

She gave him a look, one that he had seen before. "You're lieing."

"…Okay. I know someone that looks a bit like you."

She shrugged. "Well, people say I look an awful lot like my mom." The elevator doors opened, and she walked out, again before Gibbs. "Well, it's been interesting Agent…"

"Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs. But I must be off." She headed towards the other side of the Squad Room. "To where?" She stopped, turned, and grinned again. "To see someone that looks an awful lot like me." And with that, she continued to walk across the Squad Room.

Tony DiNozzo was the first to see their bosses approach. He saw the girl walk right by him, and up the stairs to MTAC. Gibbs headed to his desk, taking a sip of the coffee. "Who was that Boss?"

"Don't know."

He strode by the other Agent. Ziva and Tony looked at each other. "Relative?" she mouthed, Tony just Shrugged. No sooner had the Senior Agent sat down, then McGee got off the phone. "Boss, we got a dead Marine Major at a paintball field." Gibbs gave a small sigh, then opened his desk drawer. "Right, grab your gear."

…

Jen was sitting in the dark room, headseat on. She'd been sitting in there for a while, and her coffee had gotten cold. But she didn't care. For the past 45 minutes she'd sat there, staring at pictures of her obsession. La Grenouille. The French arms dealer. Maybe her eyes were tired, but she didn't care. This helped. Oh how she wanted to kill him. So badly. Maybe she was getting to be like Gibbs, when he went after Ari. She shook her head. That was different. A small buzz in her ear noted that she had a call. "What is it, Cynthia?" she spoke into her headset. _"There's someone here to see you, Director."_

"Who?"

There was a pause, and a bit further from the phone, she could hear a young woman's voice. "_Jayme Shepard._" Granted, the girl was talking to Cynthia, but Jen still understood. Taking the headset off, she walked out of MTAC, taking quick strides to her office. There in the entryway was Cynthia, and her visitor. "Well that was fast."

…

…

…

A/N: Yes, I'm evil I know. This would be my first NCIS fic posted. It had taken me a while after I got the idea to come up with a better plot, and characterization of Jayme. But after several edits and suggestions, I think I got it believably down. Reviews are helpful! I'll right more on this one! I promise!


	2. Butch Director and the Paintball Death

Family Secrets

A/N: Oh Wow! Thank you all my fans! That is probably the fastest response time (and amount) I've gotten for one chapter! I'm glad ya'll like it! You've been so good to me, You all deserve another chapter! And still, reviews are love!

…

…

…

Jayme still hadn't closed her mouth. And by this time, Jen and the girl had moved into her office, closed the door, and the director was sitting behind her desk. "Oh. Dear. LORD!" The girl said finally. Jen crossed her arms. "What?"

"You butchered your hair!"

Unconsiously, Jen ran a hand through it. "No, I got it cut." Jayme raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"That's none of your business."

The girl sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. There was a classic, 'don't-give-me-that-bull' look on her face. Jen frowned. "Don't give me that look."

"You do it all the time." Jayme retorted.

"I claim seniority. Stop it." The girl sighed, face relaxing. "Okay." There was a pause, before Jen started talking. "How did you get here so fast?" Jayme grinned, she'd been doing that a lot lately, she'd realized. "I have connections. One of my friends was flying back to the states, and I just caught a ride with him."

"In a jet?"

"Yes, mother. That is what you get for sending me to a high end English boarding school."

That was the first time in a year and a half, that Jayme had called her that. Jayme wasn't really the feminine type. When she was little, she would flat out refuse anything that had the words dress or skirt in them, and when she absolutely had to wear one, she'd either wear shorts under, or bring a change of clothes. Things hadn't changed much. At least she'd learned the ways of make-up. The director sighed. "You still won't let it go." The girl shook her head. "Nope. I hate being so far away. Despite what you may think, I actually like you. I'm all for family. I actually pay attention to who is alive, and who's no longer walking this earth. Which is why this," Jayme held up a folded letter that had been in her pocket, "Can't be real." Jen opened the fold, reading the address. "It's addressed to me." Jayme said, "As 'Jay' Shepard. Only recently did people start calling me this. The letter gets more interesting. Especially who it's from." Jen looked at her. "Who?"

"Grandpapa." She said, with the distinct French tone she always did, when talking about her grandfather. The letter fell out of Jen's hands.

…

Ziva was certainly surprised when they reached the crime scene. "And they do this for recreation you say?" She said, looking at one vandalized tree in-particular. Tony nodded, putting some of the gear down. "Yep. It's a classic American game. Like Tag, with guns." This earned him another look. "Wouldn't that be fatal? Unless you shoot them in some un-vital place." This time, McGee answered. "No, they aren't real guns, Ziva. They're paintball guns. They have different ammo."

Tony grinned, putting his thumb and index fingers together to form a small ball. "Paint balls. Little spheres of paint filled plastic that may or may not burst on impact." He grinned, snapping on his latex gloves. "Non-lethal, but they sure do hurt a hell of a lot."

"But apparently, this time was." Gibbs noted, materializing out of way seemed to be thin air. "DiNozzo, McGee, take pictures. Ziva, with me to take statements. She nodded, taking out the pad of paper. Near the ambulence was several people all dressed the same way. And some of them had paint spatters across their outfits. Most of them looked to be about in their teens to twenties, but there were a couple over thirty. One of them looked like a teenage boy. He had short blonde hair that was cut short, and spiked up a bit. He was sitting on the back of the bumper, getting blood pressure taken from an aide. Gibbs pointed to the other people, "Start with them. I got the boy." Ziva looked at her boss a moment, but nodded and parted ways. The aide when back to the front of the ambulance, and the boy watched Gibbs approach. "Hi." He said. The boy looked at him a moment, then replied. "Hello." He had a distinct British tone, that had a bit of another accent mixed in. "I'm Agent Gibbs, with NCIS. I'm going to ask you some questions."

"Okay. My name is Travis Isaacs, I'm fifteen, I wasn't born here-"

"Hold on, kid!" Gibbs smiled, going to sit on the tail end with him. Travis shrugged, wiping his eyes with one arm. "Sorry. At school, we were taught to respond immediately." Gibbs nodded. "I don't blame you. Where do you go to school?"

"Over in Europe. I flew back with m Da and my friend Jay. Da lives here in America, like Jay's Mum. In fact, I remember Jay saying something about her mum working for NCIS. Or something along the lines of that manner." Gibbs nodded. "Okay. Tell me more about your friend. Does he have a full name?"

"Jay's a girl, Agent Gibbs." Travis smiled, "Although there are times when you can be to sure." He let out a small laugh. "Yes. Jay's full name is Jayme. Jayme Shepard."

Gibbs paused a moment, then got up. "McGee!" He called. The Junior Agent came running up almost immediately. "Yeah, Boss?"

"Get the rest of his statement. Then wait for Ducky. I've got to got do something."

Travis looked confused. "Where are you going, Agent Gibbs?" He turned. "It looks like you and I have something in common. I think I know your friend's mother."

…

…

…

A/N: OH! And the truth comes out! El Gaspo! Well, we found out why no one AKA Gibbs, has ever seen Jayme, or Jay as she prefers…She lives in Europe! And now, she's connected to this murder? What's that mysterious letter from Grandpapa (A bit of spoilers from Angel of Death, a bit more in the next chap maybe) Oh Shocker! The boy's name I drew off of my friends. The first name is my boy friends, and the last would be another one of my good friends. So I guess that's cheating, but that's how us writers roll!


	3. And Here's the Twist: I'm Not YOURS!

A/N: Well, I last left you peeps with a twist. Jayme, whom prefers Jay (I don't blame her) is Jen's daughter. She also happens to be connected to the murder of Travis Isaacs' father. Keep the reviews coming! I LOVE THEM! They motive me!

Here's a bonus NCIS tidbit I realized, for your viewing pleasure: In Kill Ari: Pt1&2, Gibbs calls Jen outside her house. The number he dials is 867-5309. Coincidence?

…

…

…

"Your Grandfather? My father?" Jen asked, staring at the letter like it carried Anthrax. "No, my dad's father." Jay replied, getting a look. "How is that possible?"

Jay shrugged, crossing her legs. "Well, I haven't seen the man since I was 3, mind you. And I have no clue how that letter got to me, unless it's some practical joke. Pretty sick." Jen picked the letter up off the ground, setting it on her desk. It was silent but for Jay's fingers that were drumming on the arm of the chair. Jen was looking at the letter. Feeling the girl's eyes on her, she looked up. "What?"

"I met your Agent Gibbs this morning."

"And?"

//FLASHBLACK//

_-1999-_

_8 year old Jayme was at the park across the street from their house. From the swingset they could see the walkway to their house. Jen had her coat on, and looked ready to go. Little Jayme was in her regular blue outfit. On the bench sat on of Jen's friends, Trisha MacMillian. Jayme was flying, and her mother was pushing her on said cloudy day. From up the street came a honk, and a car pulled in front of their house. "Oh! I have to go, sweety!" Jen said, waiting for the girl to come back, before planting a kiss in the little girl's red curls. "Wait, Mommy!" Jayme called, legging go with one hand. "No, don't jump off, I gotta go!" She shouted back, begging to run, in heels. So Jayme put the hand back, she watched her mother run past the car, and come out with her suitcase, and get into the car. Despite her near sightedness, Jayme could see the man in the drivers' seat. He looked out the window at her, and_ smiled.

//END FLASHBACK//

"Nothing, I just saw him. I don't think he recognized me."

"From when."

The corners of Jay's mouth turned up in a small smirk. "The park. 1999." Jen groaned, resting her head on one hand. "What now?" Jay asked, crossing her arms. "Where did you get such a memory?"

Outside her door, there was a small commotion. Cynthia was shouting. That could only mean…Jen cringed before the door was thrust open. Gibbs stormed in. Jay turned casually, looking at him. She set one hand down on her hand, so that her head was cocked when she looked up at him. A playful look on her face. "You're interrupting."

Gibbs ignored her. "You've been a hypocrite, Jen" he told the Director. She looked like someone who'd just been caught doing something they weren't supposed to . "How so, Agent Gibbs?"

"You got onto me about my family, but never said anything about yours." To this Jay raised her eyebrows. "Oh…You mean you didn't tell him?" Jen buried her head in her arms. Her daughter gave her a look. "Mom?" there was a groan from the heap of arms, and Gibbs looked at the girl. "Hi." She said, shoving her hands in her pockets. "_You're_ _her_ daughter?" he said, pointed to each woman accordingly. Jay nodded. "Yep." He looked back at the lump of arms that had red hair sprouting from the top. "You never told me you were married."

"She wasn't." Jay replied.

"Then how-"

"Bar, 1991. 1992, here I am."

Gibbs turned back around to the girl. "Is your name Jennifer Shepard?" Jay shook her head. "No, it's Jayme Shepard. And before you ask; No, I'm not yours. You two have known each other for, what, 11 years? I'm 15. No way in hell. Now, if you two 'old chums' don't mind, I'm going to take a breather." She strode out of the office, popping her collar as she left.

The door shut behind her. Jen looked up. "Is she gone?"

"We need to talk."


	4. Que the Small World Tune

A/N: Okay, I had a bit of the creative writer's block. Like you know what you want to happen but not how to write it? That. Anyway, I've FINALLY come up with the solution! Thanks again for the reviews. I love 'em!

…

…

…

Travis sat there patiently, watching the NCIS Agents pack up. The body had already been covered, and put in the van. The boy's face was grim, and he looked a little sick. But he was leaning against the non-bodied van, watching Ziva put stuff up. "What are you staring at?" She asked, not looking up. He looked a little surprised. "I'm zoning out. You know, thinking?"

"What were you zooming out for?"

He looked a little confused, but let it slide. "My Da's dead. I have no clue who would try to kill him, much less at a paintball field. What do you think I'm zoning out on?" He snapped, brow furrowing. Ziva shut the box, picking it up, staring at him coldly. The boy's look softened. "I'm sorry…I'm a little upset if you couldn't tell." Putting the box in the back, she came back into few. "I don't blame you. It's a common way to deal with grief, channel your anger into something, or at someone…" He looked surprised. "Oh no! I'm really sorry! It's just…" He looked to the ground, crossing his arms. "My mum died last year, suspected murder. Case was how you say? Cold?" Ziva nodded, "I understand." He looked up. "You do?"

"No quite the same situation, but yes."

"Oh, you've probably seen it in the work place. I mean, working for NCIS. Dead marines and officers."

"I'm not attached to NCIS. Mossad."

Travis looked a little surprised. "You're Israeli." She nodded. "Good guess." He grinned. "Not a guess really. I-I go to someone; his dad's a minor Israeli oil guru. Me and my mates would get around and talk about, military and weapons and secret agents and stuff, you know, the things glorified in movies? He mentioned Mossad. That's it."

At the moment, Tony poked his head from the back. "Zee-va! Come on! Lunch! Probie's treat!" He noticed the boy was still there. "Haven't you contacted his next of kin already?" Travis shook his head. "That would be difficult, Agent DiNozzo. That would be a sickly uncle, in Cork." Tony looked at him. "Cork?"

"Ireland." He replied.

"Ah." He paused a moment. Staring at the boy and then Ziva. "Get in." she told him. "Really?" Travis asked. She nodded, opening the door.

…

Jen was sitting in her chair, watching Gibbs stare at her from across the desk. "Are you interrogating me in my office?" Gibbs said nothing. "That old Gibbs stare doesn't work on me anymore, Jethro."

"If I stare long enough it will."

She sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"You don't need to know about every aspect of my personal life."

"I think having a kid stashed away somewhere is more than a little footnote on facts about your personal life."

"Like Shannon and Kelly?"

That hit something. Gibbs was silent. "Yes, I think that's fair, Jethro."

"That was different."

"Oh about what? The fact that they died, or we didn't go wrenching through my history to find something that would take me out of a coma?" Now it was becoming an argument. "Well, if you put it that way, Jen!" She crossed her arms. "Yes. I did. It was a stupid mistake and back then, there weren't any safe procedures like the ones available today. Yes, I admit, it was stupid, and foolish, but at the time, it seemed like a good idea to keep her hidden. Now, anything else, _Agent Gibbs_?" She put emphasis on the last words. He stood up, going for the door. "Yeah. I need to talk to her."

"Why?"

Opening the door, he leaned back. "Because she's one of the last few people that saw my dead marine alive."

…

She'd gotten her things back, and was sitting outside with her bags. It would have been a smarter idea to keep them at the hotel room, but she'd revised that idea. Screw all of this; she was going back to school. Jay had already boarded to the nearest pay phone by means of a present from one of her friends, and off-roading skateboard. The cab would be there momentarily. So there she was, sitting with her back to the warming bricks of the NCIS Headquarters building. There was a scowl plastered on her face, along with deeply furrowed eyebrows.

"Fine, she can keep the damn letter. I don't care. It's probably some dumb jock-joke anyway, stupid football players.

She leaned her head back against the walls, sighing. The wind blew slightly, blowing her curly red hair into her face. Giving an aggravated sigh, she pulled out two scrunchies, loosely braiding pigtails into her hair. That fixed the wind. She grumbled, drumming her fingers on her board, which was in her lap. Wasn't that cab going to get here soon? America was so different. In England, everyone was too polite, proper, and on time.

The phone in her pocket, a relative cheap, but nice looking phone, began to ring, sounding out its usual tone for unknown numbers. "Who are You?" it gave her a small smile, as she flipped it out. "Shepard." She answered.

"_Shep, it's Vimes_."

"Scott, why didn't you just call me from your cell?"

"_It's expensive to call overseas! This is collect by the way_."

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "I'm in the states right now, so yeah thanks."

"_When'd you get in_?"

"Last night, stayed in a hotel. But I'm going back soon."

"_When_?"

"In a few minutes, if the stupid cab'll get here."

"_Aw, without saying good-bye_?"

"Sorry. It's kind of a rush job."

"_Running away, I see. C'mon Shepard. You and I go way back. I haven't seen you in a year and a half, you owe me woman_."

"Oh, the big player at the public boarding school, and king of the A-crowd wants to see little ol' me."

"_Still haven't lost that charm, I see_."

Her phone gave a small beep, announcing she had another call. "Gotta go Scott. I'll chat before I get on the plane."

She hung up, looking at the ID. "Director Mom" it read. She groaned, answering it. "What?" she asked bitter tone back in her voice. "_Where are you? You can't just walk out like that_."

"Oh? I just did. I'm leaving. You can keep the letter, I scanned it. Keep me secret will you? That's nice, real nice mom."

"_Jayme! Wait a second, and listen to me_-"

"Good-bye Madame Director."

She snapped the phone shut, giving it a little smirk. "That wasn't very nice." Said a voice, and the shadow of a person seemed to just appear. She looked up, mild shock on her face. "Agent Gibbs." She said, still frowning. He didn't say anything, but sat down next to her. She rolled her eyes, looking back at the road. "You want something, or is this a habit?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"Nope, just sitting."

"_**Riiiiiight**_." She replied sarcastically. He shrugged. "It's your choice whether to believe me or not."

"Does the opinion of someone who, until a shock awakening to some people AKA my MOTHER, doesn't exist matter?" He looked at her. "Well you seem to be there. And the other person to seems to think you're real." He motioned a phone.

She shrugged. "We go back some. That was before my mother decided I was embarrassing enough to hide in another country." She said.

Gibbs shrugged again, letting one foot lay flat. "I wouldn't say that. She cares, more than either one of you would like to admit." Jay cocked her head at him, looking at the senior agent sideways. "Can you now? What, can you see it in her eyes or something? That is SUCH a cliché!" She said, laughing sarcastically, and looking out at the street.

"Cliché or not, it's true."

"Yeah, and I'm sure the line 'Because I see it in your eyes' just impresses the ladies."

Gibbs laughed, nodding. "That it does." It took a moment, but Jay also smiled. "Hopeless Romantic." She told him. Gibbs shrugged, still grinning. "What can I say? Works every time."

The yellow cab drew nearer the building, and Jay got up, picking up her three bags, and stuffing her board under her arm. "I'm leaving." She said, as the cab drew even nearer. Gibbs got up as well, but said nothing. Jay sighed, shrugging. "I'd thought she'd might've been different. Well, she was, just not in the way I'd expected. She seems a little…Dunno, on edge?" Gibbs nodded. "Yes. That and obsessive." Jay shrugged. "Good ol' mum. I'm always in the background, in the setting. It didn't used to be like that, we were good chums. But then she joined NCIS, and work became everything." The cab stopped in front of her, taking a step, the girl stopped, turning around. "Why am I even spilling my guts out to you? I just met you! I don't normally do this by the way," She told him. He smiled slightly, saying nothing. "You're as good as any, not that mom's going to run out here, she's wearing heels and all... But, now would be the chance for you to convince me NOT to leave to country for another year or so."

Gibbs paused a moment, and whispered something in her ear. "Oh my god…really? Recently?" He nodded. She turned to the cab driver. "Sorry, I've got other business." And turned back to Gibbs. "Oh my god! Is Travis, that's his son, is he okay? He's not hurt is he?" She said, walking beside the agent. He took one of her bags, pressing the button for the elevator. "He's a little shaken but okay. Wise disicion to stay." She looked at him at the doors closed. "Like I had a choice." She replied. It was kind of harsh, but the corners of her mouth where turned up slightly.

…

…

…

A/N: Well, that was rather interesting. A little difficult to write, and a little OOC, but it was the best I could do given the circumstances. A little darker moment…and more of the Gibbs charm on younger people! And who is this Vimes guy? And who does he sound a bit like? I love input, I write for ya'll so please, hit that little blue to purple button!


	5. Crosswords and Flashbacks

A/N: Righto...I hate writer's block. To to mention the stress of starting school up again. Anyhow, let's get down to it! We know Gibbs has pulled his charm on young Jay, convincing her to stay in town, much more the country (Don't you just love rich kids?) for the murder of Major Isaacs, Travis Isaacs' father. Now what'll happen?

Jay was sitting in a chair Gibbs had pulled out from behind a desk. She seemed to be entertained by this, seeing as she was slightly swinging from side to side as she rested her arms on his desk, looking at a crossword from the side. "Burmuda." she said randomly, recieving a look. She lifted a hand, pointing to the crossword. "Ah. 'The Triangle of the Devil'?"

"Devil's Triangle. Burmuda Triangle? Y'know, go in and never come out..."

"I get it." He took the pen, writeing the word in. Jay sighed, taking a look around the squad room, and as Gibbs looked up, a longer gaze up towards MTAC. "Three letters. O in the middle. Exhalted one." She snapped back to look at him, long red hair flinging once again (she'd let it out as they got in the elevator) as she ran a hand through it. "Uh..." She muttered, thinking.

The elevator at the far end of the room dinged, and in walked McGee, Ziva, Tony, and the Isaacs boy. Jay looked genuinely suprised to see him, much less in paintball gear, and carrying a couple of bags. The rest of the team had files, notepads, and strangely...Subway. "Oh. My. GOD." she said standing up. Gibbs' eyebrows shot up, as he wrote in the word. "Wow, how'd you manage- DiNozzo, why are you late?" He said, seeing the team. Jay was ignoring this, as the two kids had done what could have been classified as a running pounce. "Oh god, Tenn. I'm so sorry." she said, hugging him tightly. "Thanks JJ. But we need to find these people."

McGee and Ziva just stared at the kids while DiNozzo was dragged away to be reprimanded. "Hey, that's the girl we saw this morning..." He said, pointing to her. Ziva nodded quietly. She'd seen that face somewhere before...

FLASHBACK

_-2001-_

_The two women had had quite a good time to talk. Driving all the way across Eastern Europe to Cairo. (Of course, Jen had made a joke that she'd spent half of it screaming for her life. Ziva didn't get it.) Sitting with her feet propped up against the airbag holder, and hair let loose, the red head was looking out the window at the landscape, that was becomeing more sparce by the mile. Ziva was driving. (of course, they needed to make good time) It seemed they had lost topics to converse over. They'd talked about Men, Movies, and the mission was very out of the question. _

_And then randomly, she'd pulled a picture out of her jacket pocket, looking at it. Out of the corner of her eye, Ziva saw the picture. A little girl, around the age of ten, looking very uncanily like the woman she was sitting beside. The little girl's hair was in a ponytail that fell into small curls, mostly covered in a black NCIS labeled hat, that looked too big for her. The jacket too, she seemed to be swimming in it. But the label across the the left breat pocket was neatly labeled 'Shepard'. She had on a wide grin that was missing a tooth._

_Looking back at the road, Ziva thought a moment. She thought Jen had said that she didn't have anyone at home..."Your sister?" Ziva questioned, still gazing at the road. Jen just seemed aware of the voice. "What? No...how old do you think I am?" she laughed half-heartedly. "That's my daughter. Holloween."_

END FLASHBACK

No. It couldn't be, could it? Ziva's brow furrowed, as the kids let go. Although she was a little older, she struck an uncanny resemblance. And as Gibbs said, there's no such thing as coincidences...but Gibbs and Tony were obviously done arugueing, so she couldn't step forward on the matter.

"Uh...you two know each other?" McGee said, looking at the two of them. Travis nodded, and Jay just raised her eyebrow. "No, I greatly enjoy running up to random people and giving them hugs." Gibbs quietly smirked. Boy did she have an additude...and he knew where she got it from too...

McGee's eyebrows just shot up. Travis's forlorn look had lightened a bit. "This is Jay Shepard. Uh, I told you about her..." It seemed to click at the same time with the other three. Simultainiously, three mouths dropped open.

"Not the Director..." Gawked McGee

"You aren't related are you?" Asked Tony.

Ziva was silent for a moment, but then added, "Of course! I can see the resemblance now!" The boys just looked at her, while Jay just groaned. "Oh not her again...yeah, I'm related! As of oh...two hours ago it's no bloody secret!"

"What secret?" Travis asked confused.

Jay held up her hand for him to be quiet. "Not now..." she said. Tony's face turned into a big grin. "How're you related to Jenny- I mean, Director Shepard?" Jay let out a large sigh, looking up at the ceiling, and then at MTAC. "She's uh...my...uhm..." She looked at Gibbs, whom didn't offer much help. "Parent."

Once again, that look was passed between the three.

And then, a cell phone rang. "Yeah, Duck?"

"_I have something for you Jethro."_

"Already?"

"_Yes, it is a quite obvious fact._"

"Right." Gibbs hung up, walking to the elevator. Travis and Jay looked at each other, the boy looking a bit more lost. "Where's he going?"

"Autopsy." the three replied simultantiously. Jay's eyebrows shot up. "Okaaaay..."

"So." Started Tony, clapping his hands together. "Are you really realated to the Director?"

Jay groaned, slapping her head.

The body wasn't in it's usual position on the slab, was what Gibbs noticed first. The corpse of Major Isaacs was on it's back with Ducky looking at the dual wounds over his shoulder and kidney area. "Well, what is this amazing discovery?"


End file.
